Traducción—Social Studies
by Blue June
Summary: Era un tonto experimento social para su clase de Psic. Bella nunca creyó que sería algo más. "Hey, ¿qué número te ha tocado?" Ella miró el papel. "Umm...cinco y nueve" Inclinándose, ella y su mejor amiga examinaron lo que eso significaba. "Ah, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?" Romance/Humor/Amistad.
1. Intro

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, vengo con mi debut. He elegido algo sencillito y desenfadado que participaba en una "drabble war" Para los que no sepáis qué es esto, os informo de que consiste en que X personas se apunten y empiecen una especia de competición por ver quién sube drabbles más rápido durante un fin de semana. La traducción no va a ir tan rápido ;) pero creo que puedo llevar un ritmo bastante bueno ya que son muy cortitos. **

**En esta Intro no pasa gran cosa pero hay un bonus al final (puesto por la autora, no por mí) que os dejará con ganas de más. Sin más dilación, paso a presentar el fic con todos sus datos. Además, no es que tenga demasiado que ver con el summary pero, reitero, es la intro :D  
**

* * *

**Enlace Original: http: **www. fanfiction s/9011565/1/Social-Studies **(¿se ve?)**

**Autor: **Lolo84

**Traducción: **Blue June

**Título Original: **Social Studies

**Título Traducido: **Estudios Sociales.

**Disclamer: **nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer **y el fic pertenece a **Lolo84**. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Resumen:** era un tonto experimento social para su clase de Psic. Bella nunca creyó que sería algo más. "Hey, ¿qué número te ha tocado?" Ella miró el papel. "Umm...cinco y nueve" Inclinándose, ella y su mejor amiga examinaron lo que eso significaba. "Ah, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

**Avisos:** ninguno.

* * *

**"Social Studies"**

**BPOV**

—Bella, ¿este vestido me hace gorda?

No me molesté en mirar a mi mejor amiga/hermanastra, conocía la rutina. Así que, con una risita, contesté:

—No, pero pareces una puta.

—¡Hey!

Me encogí de hombros, puse el bote de esmalte azul en el suelo junto mí y luego moví los dedos en un intento por que se secaran.

—¿Qué? Si tienes que preguntar significa que es demasiado corto o de mucho escote—cuando levanté la vista, se confirmó mi teoría. Vestido naranja súper corto, tacones con plataforma, pelo rubio peinado hasta el olvido—. Sip, puta.

—Tú no llevas mucha más ropa que yo, ¿sabías?

—Es cierto—asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia mi vestido azul igualmente corto—Sin embargo, yo no tengo pareja así que si quiero salir como una puta una noche, puedo.

—Yo también puedo vestir como quiera.

—No es así como funciona, Baby Doll—me chasqueó la lengua—. Eres una mujer comprometida. Por lo tanto, sólo puedes ser la puta de Billy—cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca, puse mi mano sobre ella para evitar que pudiese replicar—. Y por favor, no te molestes por esto, T. Realmente quiero pasar un buen rato esta noche y eso no pasará si os estáis peleando.

*Bonus*

Me di una vuelta, observando la zona, cuando me percaté de un tipo caminando justo en mi línea de visión.

Tenía la cabeza agachada y un libro le tapaba casi toda su cara. Pude ver un pelo desordenada, y la parte superior de las gafas, pero nada más. Y por su vestimenta parecía ser de mi edad.

—Hey—me metí en su camino. Levantó la cabeza y me di cuenta, incluso detrás de las gafas, que sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa. Le sonreí—. ¿Me das un abrazo?

—¿Q-Qué?

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba nervioso, intimidado incluso.

—Un abrazo—le susurré. Supongo que su sorpresa se debía a que no tenía mucho sentido una chica al azar dando vueltas pidiendo abrazos—. ¿Me das uno?

Su frente se arrugo al fruncir el ceño.

—¿Quieres abrazarme?—sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Por qué?

—Mi profesor me odia—no sonaba bien—. Eres guapo y quiero un abrazo.

En realidad, era completamente cierto.

—Tú...Yo...¿Tú piensas que soy guapo?

Adorable era más acertado, al verlo un poco mejor. Ojos verdes, pelo castaño con reflejos rojos-si era natural o no, eso debía ser juzgado-labios carnosos, mandíbula definida con una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla. Más de un metro ochenta, mucho más alto que mi metro y medio.

—Umm...—se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién—tragó—, quién te metió en esto?

—¿Eh?

Resopló mientras sus hombros se hundían.

—Las chicas guapas no vienen y me piden un abrazo. ¿Esto...has perdido una apuesta o algo así?

Fruncí el ceño mientras mi sonrisa caía y se me rompía el corazón.

—Ven aquí—dije en voz baja, dando un paso hacia delante y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este cap. Espero que me dejéis lindos reviews, ¿vale? **

**Podéis dejarme algún consejillo o crítica en un review y si hay algún fic que os gustaría que tradujese, pues no dudéis en decírmelo. :D**

**Se despide...**

_**Blue June.**  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Primer capítulo oficial. He estado echando cuentas y creo que voy a poder actualizar cada dos días, más o menos así que esto va a ser muy rápido. En total son 39 capítulos así que me llevará alrededor de dos meses y pico en terminar :) **

**Este capítulo empieza como la intro pero no es igual completamente. Aún así, como pienso que es demasiado repetitivo también voy a subir el siguiente cap. a lo largo del día de hoy.**

**Disfrutad :D**

* * *

**Enlace Original: http: **www. fanfiction s/9011565/2/Social-Studies **(¿se ve?)**

**Autor: **Lolo84

**Traducción: **Blue June

**Título Original: **Social Studies

**Título Traducido: **Estudios Sociales.

**Disclamer: **nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer **y el fic pertenece a **Lolo84**. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Resumen:** era un tonto experimento social para su clase de Psic. Bella nunca creyó que sería algo más. "Hey, ¿qué número te ha tocado?" Ella miró el papel. "Umm...cinco y nueve" Inclinándose, ella y su mejor amiga examinaron lo que eso significaba. "Ah, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

**Avisos:** ninguno.

* * *

—Bella, ¿este vestido me hace gorda?

No me molesté en mirar a mi mejor amiga/hermanastra, conocía la rutina. Así que, con una risita, contesté:

—No, pero pareces una puta.

—¡Hey!

Me encogí de hombros, puse el bote de esmalte azul en el suelo junto mí y luego moví los dedos en un intento por que se secaran.

—¿Qué? Si tienes que preguntar significa que es demasiado corto o de mucho escote—cuando levanté la vista, se confirmó mi teoría. Vestido naranja súper corto, tacones con plataforma, pelo rubio peinado hasta el olvido—. Sip, puta.

—Tú no llevas mucha más ropa que yo, ¿sabías?

—Es cierto—asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia mi vestido azul igualmente corto—Sin embargo, yo no tengo pareja así que si quiero salir como una puta una noche, puedo.

—Yo también puedo vestir como quiera.

—No es así como funciona, Baby Doll—me chasqueó la lengua—. Eres una mujer comprometida. Por lo tanto, sólo puedes ser la puta de Billy—cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca, puse mi mano sobre ella para evitar que pudiese replicar—. Y por favor, no te molestes por esto, T. Realmente quiero pasar un buen rato esta noche y eso no pasará si os estáis peleando.

Porque las tres últimas veces que hemos ido al club, se tuvieron que ir una hora después porque un tipo la había estado admirando demasiado tiempo para el gusto de su novio.

—Bien—resopló, pisando fuerte al salir de mi habitación mientras intentaba deslizar lentamente mis pies en las sandalias. Realmente debería haberme puesto los zapatos primero.

—¡Qué sea elegante, no basura!—grité con otra risita—. Enséñale que puede llevarte a conocer a su madre.

—Murió cuando era pequeño.

Oh.

—¡A su padre!

—¡No se hablan!

Bueno, a la mierda.

—¿Hermanos?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, después de decirme que esperara un segundo.

—¿Qué te parece este?

Dio un pequeño giro, mostrando otro vestido corto pero que por lo menos le cubría las nalgas.

—Lo apruebo, y también lo hará Buffalo Bill.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?—sonreí y batí mis pestañas, mientras sus ojos azules se estrechaban ante los míos marrón claro.

—No lo llames así, al menos no a la cara.

—Bueno...dile que no me llame "Blue Balls Bella"

—Deja de dejarle en ridículo, sobre todo delante de sus amigos, y puede que lo haga.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda :D Así que aquí os traigo este nuevo cap.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Enlace Original: http: **www. fanfiction s/9011565/3/Social-Studies **(¿se ve?)**

**Autor: **Lolo84

**Traducción: **Blue June

**Título Original: **Social Studies

**Título Traducido: **Estudios Sociales.

**Disclamer: **nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer **y el fic pertenece a **Lolo84**. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Resumen:** era un tonto experimento social para su clase de Psic. Bella nunca creyó que sería algo más. "Hey, ¿qué número te ha tocado?" Ella miró el papel. "Umm...cinco y nueve" Inclinándose, ella y su mejor amiga examinaron lo que eso significaba. "Ah, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

**Avisos:** ninguno.

* * *

La mañana siguiente dormí hasta que sonó mi despertador y me preparé para enfrentarme al sol, ya que este me golpeaba en el rostro.

Pero las arcadas de Tanya en el baño eran más de lo que podía manejar en ese momento.

—Podrías estar muriendo por el ruido que estás haciendo.

—Vete a la mierda, Bella—la oí murmurar—. Es culpa tuya que sea una borracha.

—Por supuesto—reflexioné—. Porque yo tenía un arma en mi bolso, la saqué y te apunte a la cabeza, diciendo: "Tanya Dwyer, te convertirás en una jodida borracha esta noche y me avergonzarás hasta la muerte. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Su respuesta fue seguir vomitando mientras intentaba librarse del resto del alcohol y los horrores de la noche anterior.

Pasé mucho tiempo pensando acerca de cómo iba a reaccionar Billy por lo que llevábamos, no me tomé tiempo ni siquiera para considerar el caos que se desataría si le veíamos ligar, bailando o hablar con otra chica. Realmente, su relación no era algo que yo tratase de entender. Era mejor así.

Pero cuando llegamos a "Chrome", un pequeño club nocturno en el centro de Seattle, lo primero que vimos fue a Billy recibir un abrazo de su ex novia. Lo segundo, fue su intento de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Ni siquiera nos vio, se apartó, dejándome ver—la parte cuerda de mí—que los avances de la chica no eran bienvenidos. Sin embargo, su novia, mi querida hermana, veía las cosas de manera diferente.

Ella se meo.

En él.

En sus tacones y vestido corto.

Nos fuimos del club—con todo el mundo mirándonos.

Embarazoso.

Afortunadamente, uno de nuestros compañeros y amigo cercano, era el portero esa noche y nos sacó de allí sin llamar a la policía. Lo que siguió fueron unos tragos de vodka para mí, y la botella para Tanya. No podía mantener el ritmo y al de unos cuantos me cambié al agua. Ella, no. Así que mientras yo estoy con resaca parcialmente, ella está a punto de jurar que no volverá a beber en su vida.

—Cuando hayas terminado de echarlo todo, voy a necesitar tomar una ducha. Tenemos clase dentro de una hora y el eau de vomit* no es lo que me apetece.

* * *

***Eau de vomit: eeh, ¿conocéis el eau de toilet? Pues eso jajaja**

* * *

**¡Dejad reviews!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Tercer capítulo! **

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Enlace Original: http: **www. fanfiction s/9011565/4/Social-Studies **(¿se ve?)**

**Autor: **Lolo84

**Traducción: **Blue June

**Título Original: **Social Studies

**Título Traducido: **Estudios Sociales.

**Disclamer: **nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer **y el fic pertenece a **Lolo84**. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Resumen:** era un tonto experimento social para su clase de Psic. Bella nunca creyó que sería algo más. "Hey, ¿qué número te ha tocado?" Ella miró el papel. "Umm...cinco y nueve" Inclinándose, ella y su mejor amiga examinaron lo que eso significaba. "Ah, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

**Avisos:** ninguno.

* * *

Cuando caminamos dentro de la clase—bueno, yo caminaba, mientras Tanya prácticamente todo su cuerpo apoyado en el mío—, mis cejas se arquearon cuando vi a nuestro profesor sentado en el suelo en vez de en una silla. Sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas y las manos las tenía frente a su nariz, mirando a lo lejos.

Miré a Tanya y levanté las manos al aire, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Parece que alguien más estuvo dándole a la botella ayer por la noche.

Ella se rió y luego gimió, frotándose las sienes.

—No me hagas reír.

Nos instalamos en nuestros asientos, el resto de estudiantes estaban igual de confundidos mirando al profesor Aro.

—¿Crees que finalmente ha perdido un tornillo?

Miré a mi amigo Emmet y sonreí.

—Tal vez. ¿Estuvo ayer en el club?—era joven, todo lo que un profesor puede serlo, así que no sería la primera vez que nos lo topásemos.

—No que yo sepa—Emmet sacudió la cabeza—. Pero me fui justo después de conseguiros un taxi.

—Ah. Por cierto, gracias por eso.

Me despidió con la mano, y se dirigió sin decir nada a hacer frente a nuestro profesor.

—¿Está bien, profesor?¿Por qué está sentado en el suelo?

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si Emmet estuviese hablando un idioma extranjero.

—¿Pasa algo porque esté sentado en el suelo?

—No. Sólo...quiero decir, ¿tenemos que sentarnos en el suelo también o algo así?—el Profesor Aro no contestó. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, miró fijamente, sin pestañear, a Emmet durante una cantidad desmedida de tiempo—. Bien, ahora está siendo simplemente espeluznante.

—En realidad—por fin sonrió—, lo que soy es una persona que está violando una normal social. Dos, de hecho.

Murmullos se extendieron en toda la clase, ya que los alumnos se preguntaban de qué demonios estaría hablando el hombre.

—No puedo creer que haya salido del baño para esto

Miré a Tanya y le lancé una mirada nada simpática. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Pon la cabeza en la mesa, cariño. Te avisaré cuando haya acabado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer su cabeza con más fuerza de lo previsto, provocando que soltase algunas risas cuando la vi hacer una mueca.

—Quiero que saquéis un papel y un bolígrafo—el profesor llamó a la clase—. En él quiero que escribáis las cosas que se os vienen a la cabeza al pensar en "socialmente torpe" o "inaceptable." A partir de esa lista, asignaré los proyectos.

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿Reviews?  
**

**leifer: me alegro de que te guste :D Gracias por el review**

**Se despide...**

_**Blue June.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola!**

**Capítulo cuatro :) Este es capítulo que corresponde al summary así que se puede decir que desde aquí empezamos realmente con la historia :) **

**En fin...**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Enlace original:** www. fanfiction s / 9011565 / 5 / Social-Studies

**Autor:** Lolo84

**Traducción:** Blue June.

**Título Original:** Social Studies.

**Título Traducido:** Estudios Sociales.

**Disclamer:** nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y el fic a Lolo84. Yo sólo lo traduzco.

**Avisos:** ninguno.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido de los días en que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era vestirnos como si estuviésemos locos y analizar cómo reaccionaba la gente?—se quejó Tanya mientras caminábamos a nuestro apartamento.

Ni siquiera había diez minutos desde el campus pero, al ritmo que iba, nos estaba llevando mucho más tiempo de lo necesario.

—Lo hicimos en secundaria—me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que hemos evolucionado un poco en estos tres años.

En mi mente, nuestro profesor había cruzado la línea de extravagante a diagnosticablemente loco hacía mucho tiempo. Pero con este nuevo "proyecto" había muchísima quejándose de lo "súper vergonzoso" que iba a ser. Puse los ojos en blanco y no me molesté en mirar el mío antes de dejar la clase. No había nada que hacer, así que no veía el sentido de quejarse.

Una vez que hubimos copiado la lista, que llegaban a treinta cosas, nos asignaron dos números que correspondían a dos tareas que debíamos terminar para la siguiente clase.

—¿Cuáles son los tuyos?—miré a Tanya a la vez que ella enlazaba su brazo con el mío.

—Espera—sacó del bolsillo el trozo de papel arrugado, y luego canturreó—: Tres y siete.

—Vamos a ver—paré nuestra lenta caminata para sacar la lista de mi carpeta—. El número tres es...caerte a propósito.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Y el número siete es...decirle a alguien que huele bien.

Me reí.

—Pero eso no es raro en absoluto.

Con una carcajada, entrelacé de nuevo nuestros brazos para seguir caminando.

—Hey—ella tiró de mi brazo—, ¿qué números te han tocado?

Oh. Miré mi papel.

—Mmm...cinco y nueve.

Las dos nos inclinamos para examinar lo que eso significaba.

—Oh, bueno. Sentarse con un completo desconocido y pedirle a alguien un abrazo. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

No, excepto para la parte extraña.

* * *

**¡Hast aquí por ahora! ¿Reviews?  
**

**Se despide...**

_**Blue June.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Otro capítulo más, para que no se diga. Esto va a seguir siendo así de rápido aunque no tengo un ritmo concreto para actualizar. De todas formas, eso no significa que todos, todos los días vaya a haber actualizaciones.**

**A leer :D **

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Con un par de compañeros, decidimos que llevaríamos a cabo nuestra tarea tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible. No sólo querían compartir nuestra humillación y la de un inocente transeúnte-fuera del proyecto, pero que también tenían un papel en ese trabajo estúpido. Frotándose las manos, Emmet señaló un quiosco de artículos deportivos haciéndonos saber que haría su tarea sólo de una. Sus dos tareas eran sentarse en el suelo, tal y como hizo nuestro profesor, y la otra hacerse pasar por un fanático de los deportes en el centro comercial.

Así que su plan consistía en sentarse delante del quiosco y si alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien, saltar, gritando a todo pulmón que amaba a los Huskies.

—Diviértete—Tanya se despidió con la mano—. Sólo voy a...—y sin previo aviso, se tiró al suelo—me quedé atónita, olvidando momentáneamente que era parte de su trabajo. Varias personas vacilaron, pero ni una se molestó en parar y preguntarle si se encontraba bien—. Bueno, eso fue grosero—se rió, poniéndose en pie mientras se quitaba el polvo—. Me pregunto si nadie se ha parado porque había gente a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Espero que fuera con eso, porque sino algo va verdaderamente mal.

—Supongo que es parte de la tarea—se encogió de hombros—. Voy a ir a otro lado del centro comercial ya que estas personas ya me han visto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Caerme de nuevo y ver qué pasa—me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora, ve a sentarte con alguien al azar.

* * *

**Fiin de este capítulo.  
**

**¡Dejad reviews!**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el sexto. Esta es la parte del bonus de la intro, algo extendida. He coregido algunas cosillas, pero nada demasiado importante. Básicamente errores ortográficos. Si véis más, me avisáis. Muchas veces como son tan cortos no me paro el tiempo suficiente a corregirlos, por muy contradictorio que pueda sonar ;D  
**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Caminé durante al menos media hora, rajándome cada vez que veía a alguien solitario sentado en un banco aquí y allá.

No sé porqué me estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Las tareas de Tanya y Emmet eran mucho más vergonzosas. Pero creo que como la mía implicaba contacto directo con alguien, no iban a saber lo que les golpeó, me ponía más nerviosa.

Decidiendo que la parte de comida produciría menos presión, me dirigí hacia allí.

Mi hipótesis era que habría menos gente allí, siendo viernes, por lo tanto, presentarme a alguien sería menos vergonzoso, pero estaba bastante vacío.

Me di una vuelta, observando la zona, cuando me percaté de un tipo caminando justo en mi línea de visión.

Tenía la cabeza agachada y un libro le tapaba casi toda la cara. Pude ver un pelo desordenado, y la parte superior de las gafas, pero nada más. Y por su vestimenta parecía ser de mi edad.

—Hey—me metí en su camino. Levantó la cabeza y me di cuenta, incluso detrás de las gafas, que sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa. Le sonreí—. ¿Me das un abrazo?

—¿Q-Qué?

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba nervioso, intimidado incluso.

—Un abrazo—le susurré. Supongo que su sorpresa se debía a que no tenía mucho sentido encontrarse una chica al azar dando vueltas pidiendo abrazos—. ¿Me das uno?

Su frente se arrugo al fruncir el ceño.

—¿Quieres abrazarme?—sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Por qué?

—Mi profesor me odia—no sonaba bien—. Eres guapo y quiero un abrazo.

En realidad, era completamente cierto.

—Tú...Yo...¿Tú piensas que soy guapo?

Adorable era más acertado, al verlo un poco mejor. Ojos verdes, pelo castaño con reflejos rojos-si era natural o no, eso debía ser juzgado-labios carnosos, mandíbula definida con una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla. Más de un metro ochenta, mucho más alto que mi metro y medio.

—Umm...—se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién—tragó—, quién te metió en esto?

—¿Eh?

Resopló mientras sus hombros se hundían.

—Las chicas guapas no vienen y me piden un abrazo. ¿Esto...has perdido una apuesta o algo así?

Fruncí el ceño mientras mi sonrisa caía y se me rompía el corazón.

—Ven aquí—dije en voz baja, dando un paso hacia delante y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mi mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Le latía erráticamente. Se puso rígido por un segundo antes de pasar un brazo por mi cintura, apretándome en uno de los más cálidos y apretados abrazos en los que nunca he participado.

No tengo ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que aprender de esto, pero maldita fuese si se me ocurría dejarle ir.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ¿reviews?  
**

**ninacara:** los subo tan rápido porque son muy cortitos y no me lleva ni dos minutos traducirlos :D Además, me gusta. Está claro que no voy a llevar el ritmo de la autora. Para ella fue un reto, para mí un entretenimiento. Me alegro de que te guste la historia :) Y gracias por comentar. **  
**

**Se despide...**

_**Blue June.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola!**

**Nuevo capítulo :) Este me gusta aunque no pasa gran cosa jajaja. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs. y las alertas. Sois las mejores :DD**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Después de unos minutos, o así se sentían, comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos.

—No puedo. Respirar.

—Oh, Dios mío, yo...lo siento—dejó caer los brazos y yo fruncí el ceño al no sentirlos a mi alrededor.

—Estuvo bien—le miré de nuevo y sonreí suavemente cuando vi que estaba rojo como un tomate—. Gracias por el abrazo.

Nos movimos de un lado a otro un par de veces-él iba a la izquierda y yo a mi derecha, impidiéndonos el paso como si jugásemos un partido de fútbol, me detuve y reí. Le miré de nuevo y me sentí obligada, por algún motivo, a presentarme así que extendí mi mano.

—Por cierto, soy Bella.

—Oh—dejó caer la cabeza, tomando mi mano tentativamente—. Lo...Lo sé.

Fue mi turno de tener los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero decir...No te conozco, quiero decir...conocerte, conocerte—tartamudeó—. Pero te he visto. En la universidad...en clase. Estabas en mi clase, en primer año.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué no le reconocía, el primer año era un borrón en mi cabeza. No quería mentirle y decirle que le recordaba, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos diciendo que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Artes y Medios. Me refiero...—gimió y cerró los ojos por un minuto—. Artes Digitales y Medios de Comunicación.

Se sonrió con orgullo.

—He oído que es difícil.

—En realidad, no—se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero yo sabía que sí lo era.

—Debes ser muy inteligente...

—Edward.

—Edward—canturreé y asentí—. ¿Alguien te llama Ed o Eddie?

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—En realidad no, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres. Llámame de cualquier forma.

No soy adivina, pero tenía visiones de mi misma lloriqueando "Edward"* una y otra vez en mi mente, haciéndome poner una sonrisa espeluznante en mi cara.

—Bien, Edward, un placer conocerte.

* * *

***Lloriqueando Edward: sinceramente, que guarrilla jajaja**

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, seguramente suba otro en unas horas porque no tengo nada que hacer jaja (Ah...qué bonito es el bachillerato de letras)  
**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Luciana: ¡Me alegro un montón de que te guste! La verdad es que la elegí precisamente por todo lo que has dicho :) Es verdad que son cortos pero los drabbles son así :)) Espero que te siga gustando. Besos. **

**ninacara: ¡yo tampoco quería que le dejase ir! Jajaja Espero que te guste el cap. **

**Besos y hasta pronto. **

**Se despide...**

_**Blue June.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola!**

**Siento el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última actualización, simplemente se me juntaron demasiadas cosas :) Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y, hoy sí, subiré otro más en unas horas (Seguramente después de recoger mi habitación). **

**Por cierto, he abierto un nuevo foro donde podréis participar en juegos, retos y conoces a más personas interesadas en la saga. Por ahora hay poco movimiento y por eso mismo os quiero invitar a participar :) Os dejo el link: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/forum/La-salida-del -Crep%C3%BAsculo/142383/**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y el fic es original de Lolo84, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

—¿Quién era ese chico tan guapo con pinta de friki con el que hablabas antes?—fruncí el ceño ante la evaluación de Tanya sobre Edward, mientras caminábamos hacia el coche—. ¿Qué?

—No me gusta que le llames así.

—No quería ofenderte—susurró—. Sólo preguntaba. Pero, ¿te has olvidado de que dije guapo?—movió una ceja—. Era definitivamente adorable. Yo iría a por él.

—Sí—sonreí—. Es muy guapo—y es mío, añadí en mi fuero interno.

—¿Quién es?

—Al parecer va a ADMC, pero nunca le había visto antes—me encogí de hombros—. Fue mi abrazo. ¿Cómo te fue a ti la caída?—estaba claramente ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—Se detuvo más gente de lo que esperaba. Un tipo casi llama al 911, hasta que le expliqué que estaba bien y que sólo era para un proyecto de clase. Fue entonces cuando todos se cabrearon.

Me reí de eso.

—Bueno, al menos se detuvieron. ¿Le dijiste a alguien que olía bien?

—No. ¿Llegaste a sentarte con alguien?

—Nah. Ya he llenado mi cupo de acoso a extraños por un día.

—Yo siento lo mismo—se rió mientras subíamos a su Camry—. Tenemos que volver mañana antes del trabajo. Necesito un vestido nuevo para la fiesta-

—Mañana—le sonreí, preguntándome si Edward estaría de nuevo mañana. Después de todo, cosas más raras se han visto.

Pero...

—Espera, ¿qué fiesta?

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, dejad reviews y pasad por el foro, no os arrepentiréis. **

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
